


Gotcha!

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, April Fools' Day, April Fools' Day Pranks, Drabble, Drabbles, F/M, In Flagrante Delicto, M/M, One Shot, Pranks, Pre-Relationship, Some kids grow up while others...., The Gentle Seasons (Star Trek Series), friendships, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Jim Kirk decides to catch McCoy and Spock 'in flagrante delicto.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools' Day!

Jim Kirk stealthily crept into McCoy’s quarters in the dim shadows of artificial night. He suspected that McCoy and Spock were lovers, and he was going to prove it! He tiptoed to the bed and snapped on his flashlight. 

Two pairs of eyes stared back at him.

Kirk’s mouth dropped open.

It was McCoy, all right.

And Chapel!

McCoy grinned. “Gotcha, Kirk! April Fools! Spock is back in your bed. We knew whichever way we went with this, we’d fool you!”

Damn, Kirk thought. Why didn’t I go to my quarters first?! I’d caught Spock right where I want him!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or story lines.


End file.
